More than friends
by Catnipss
Summary: Luego de que Scorpius le dijera un par de cosas a Rose, ella está increíblemente enojada con él, lo suficiente como para no querer hablarle por un tiempo. One-Shot Scorose.


_**Disclaimer:**__ los personajes y escenarios aquí utilizados no me pertenecen a mí, sino a a señorita -de gran imaginación- Joanne Rowling, la escritora de la maravillosa saga de Harry Potter. Sin ella, yo no estaría aquí. Gracias, JotaKá._

* * *

Rose Weasley no entendía por qué demonios no era capaz de llevar a cabo un simple encantamiento convocador. A decir verdad, estando en cuarto año del Colegio de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, y además habiendo podido realizar cada uno de los hechizos enseñados en cada una de las asignaturas sin ninguna dificultad, esto era realmente frustrante para la pelirroja.

—_¡Accio!_ —decía con furia apuntando con la varita a una pequeña pluma blanca que se hallaba en una mesa que se encontraba delante de ella, pero ésta apenas se movía y daba vueltas en el lugar, aunque ni un centímetro más adelante. —_¡Accio!_ —repitió, gritando, pero no tuvo éxito.

Si alguien la hubiera visto en ese mismo instante, hubiera pensado que estaba loca de remate: sus rizos pelirrojos parecían estar en una pelea constante, que sumados al enojo que expresaba su cara la hacían semejante a un perro rabioso que podría atacar a alguien en cualquier momento. Empuñaba la varita con tal fuerza que parecía que en cualquier momento la rompería, y miraba hacia la pluma como si ésta le estuviera arruinando la vida.

Finalmente, se dejó caer en uno de los sillones de la vacía sala común de la casa de Gryffindor, rendida. Observó el fuego un poco más calmada, pero se sobresaltó al notar que había alguien. Había habido alguien todo el tiempo allí, y ella no se había dado cuenta.

—¿Qué haces aquí, James? —preguntó, exasperada, a su primo.

—Viéndote —contestó simplemente, encogiéndose de hombros. —¿Tienes dificultades con el encantamiento convocador? —preguntó con cierto tono de superioridad, porque a él le salía aquél hechizo con total normalidad, perfectamente.

—Puedo hacerlo —respondió Rose largando chispas por los ojos, cortante.

—Oh, sí —dijo sarcásticamente James, y al cabo de un segundo tuvo que cubrirse el rostro con ambas manos para que el almohadón color escarlata que había lanzado Rose directamente a su cara no lo golpeara.

—¿Sabes qué? —dijo irritada y ofendida. —Me voy a dormir, es tarde y estoy cansada.

Si había algo que Rose Weasley odiaba enormemente, era fallar. Ella debía de ganar en todo, y esa era la razón por la cual formaba parte de tantas cosas, como por ejemplo el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor, en el que era una excelente cazadora (mientras que su primo Albus era buscador, al igual que su padre), y hasta incluso el Club de Duelo.

—Rosie —murmuró James en un tono más amigable. —¿Se han solucionado las cosas con Malfoy?

—No —contestó Rose cortante, y finalmente subió al dormitorio de las chicas, sin ver la pequeña expresión de satisfacción que había en el rostro de su primo al escuchar aquello.

Scorpius Malfoy, Rose Weasley y Albus Potter eran tan inseparables como Ron Weasley, Harry Potter y Hermione Granger en sus años en Hogwarts, desde el segundo año. En primero, ambos odiaban a Scorpius debido a todo lo que el padre de Rose, Ron, les había contado acerca de lo que Draco Malfoy, padre de Scorpius, le había hecho mientras asistía al colegio. Ambos habían quedado especialmente indignados con eso de los "sangre sucia" y cómo Malfoy los denigraba completamente.

Fue en segundo año, cuando Zabini estaba molestando a Rose y Albus en uno de los pasillos, cuando Scorpius simplemente le dijo de forma severa que los dejara en paz. La sorpresa fue tal que al principio ambos se alejaron sin decir palabra, pero luego de algunos días la pelirroja fue a agradecerle acompañada de su primo (aunque éste lo hizo a regañadientes), y fue así como empezó una gran amistad.

Pero todo rastro de aquella amistad había parecido desaparecer hacía una semana atrás luego de la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, cuando Rose había declarado en tono triunfal a sus dos amigos que su pergamino extra-largo (que en realidad sólo debería haber sido de metro y medio) había obtenido un sobresaliente, luego de pasarse prácticamente todo el tiempo libre en la biblioteca.

_***Flash Back***_

_—Ya. —Contestó Scorpius, __a quien últimamente no le estaba yendo bien en muchas asignaturas, de manera _cortante ante el anuncio de su amiga. —Qué bueno.

_—¿No te alegras por mí? —preguntó Rose en tono divertido, sin percibir el enojo del rubio._

_—Claro que lo hago, pero sería mejor si no alardearas de todo lo que haces bien durante al menos un segundo, Rose. —Dijo Malfoy, irritado y sin siquiera mirarla, aunque se detuvo al darse cuenta de que Rose se había quedado atrás, parada en el medio del camino con cara de desentendida. _

_—Bien. —Dijo luego de unos minutos. —Bien, pues búscate una amiga que no alardee de sus logros. —Agregó casi gritando, indignada. Luego murmuró algo casi inaudible, que sonó como "sólo está celoso...", y se fue en dirección contraria dejando un desconcertado Scorpius parado en el mismo lugar que antes._

_***Flash Back***_

Rose suspiró sonoramente al volver a recordar la situación, ya acostada en su cama boca arriba. Le costó un poco volver a dormirse, porque su mente estaba realmente en otra parte, pero finalmente lo logró.

Una semana después, era un día precioso en Hogsmeade: el sol bañaba cada lugar de aquél pueblo tan encantador. A Rose le encantaba estar allí: las Tres Escobas, Honeydukes, la Oficina de Correo, Zonko... era como el paraíso. Había caminado bastante rato con Albus antes de entrar en el bar de Madam Rosmerta para pedir un par de cervezas de manteca y sentarse en una de esas viejas mesas destartaladas. Hablaron por un rato con total normalidad, hasta que...

—Hola. —Saludó una fría voz, y cuando Rose se volteó, observó al chico de pelo platinado con una mezcla de incredulidad y furia, ya que no entendía cómo había podido simplemente aparecer allí y saludarlos como si nada hubiera pasado jamás entre ellos.

—Hola —dijo Albus, devolviéndole el saludo y ganándose una mirada de Rose, como exigiendo explicaciones. —Rose, él lo siente —se apresuró a decir. —¿Verdad? ¿Verdad que sí, Scorpius? —Le preguntó a éste con una mirada severa, y al ver que él asentía con la cabeza levemente, añadió: —¿Ves lo que te digo? ¿No pueden ser las cosas como antes?

—Oh no, no lo creo. —Dijo Rose levantándose del lugar sin siquiera terminar su cerveza de manteca y alejándose hacia la puerta. Salió del lugar realmente enfadada, y caminó hacia la Casa de los Gritos.

No podía creerlo, no podía creer que al estúpido de su amigo se le ocurriera venir hacia la mesa donde ella y su estúpido primo que se había puesto en complot con el rubio estaban sentados para que lo perdonase y saludarlos como si jamás hubiera habido ninguna pelea, como si jamás le hubiera dicho lo que le dijo, como si ella no le hubiera contestado que se buscase otra amiga que no alardeara de sus logros. Tomó aire y apretó los puños con furia, Rose Weasley no debía llorar.

La verdad era que había extrañado a Scorpius más de lo que podría aceptar alguien tan orgullosa como ella, había extrañado cada pequeña cosa de él a cada segundo, porque era su mejor amigo y lo amaba. Lo quería, quiero decir. ¿O lo amaba? No, claro que no lo hacía. Se quedó allí por un rato, observado aquella casa que ya no era tan misteriosa como lo había sido en otros tiempos, hasta que escuchó un ruido de pasos lentos tras ella y se dio la vuelta. Al ver de quién se trataba, suspiró sonoramente y volvió a darle la espalda, mirando hacia el edificio nuevamente.

—Escucha —dijo Scorpius, caminando hasta estar detrás de Rose, aunque ésta no se volvió —sabes que yo no quería decir aquello... —Era extraño, como si le temblara la voz, pero a la pelirroja no le sorprendió, ya que él no estaba para nada acostumbrado a pedir disculpas ni nada por el estilo. —Estaba enfadado, ¿de acuerdo?

—Ya veo. —Respondió Rose, cortante, y Malfoy estaba empezando a enojarse.

—Pienso que eres increíblemente inteligente, Rose —prosiguió Scorpius —al menos tienes más predisposición que muchos de nosotros y... sabes que yo no estoy yendo bien en los deberes y esas cosas. —Frunció un poco el entrecejo y comenzó a hablar nuevamente luego de una breve pausa. —Y... bueno, quizá tenía un poco de envidia de tus excelentes y perfectos resultados en todo lo que haces. —Admitió, irritado, pero Rose guardó silencio, sin volverse. —¡Te quiero, Rose! ¿Podemos ya dejar todo esto y volver a hablarnos? —Le gritó bastante enojado, sin siquiera reparar en lo que decía. —¡No podemos estar toda la vida odiándonos por una cosa que...! —Pero dejó de hablar en cuanto vio que la pelirroja se giraba lentamente, quedando cara a cara.

—También te quiero. —Se limitó a decir, con cara de satisfacción. Nunca, jamás, en la historia de su amistad Scorpius le había dicho que la quería, y eso le sentó increíblemente de maravillas.

Scorpius la miró con cara de desentendido por algunos minutos, hasta que consiguió darse cuenta de lo que había dicho anteriormente para que Rose le respondiera aquello. Él miró a un lado y la pelirroja sonrió, aún conservando aquél gesto de satisfacción.

Cuando él la miró, ya habían pasado varios minutos, y Rose mantenía una sonrisa tan bonita que el rubio también tuvo que sonreír. Ambos rieron levemente, y ella tenía realmente que reprimir sus grandes impulsos de abrazarlo y decirle que lo sentía por haber reaccionado así, pero eso no duró mucho tiempo más. No sabía cómo, ni cuándo Scorpius se había ubicado tan cerca de ella, y empezaba a ponerse incómoda y nerviosa. Unos instantes después, la tomó de los hombros mientras ella lo miraba con cara de no entender, y fue en ese momento cuando pasó.

Scorpius Malfoy había besado a Rose Weasley. La había besado en los labios.

—¿Rose? —preguntó una voz temblorosa desde detrás de ellos.

—¿Qué? —contestó sobresaltándose y separándose considerablemente de Scorpius, toda roja, no muy diferente de él.

—¿Qué se supone que están haciendo los dos? —preguntó Albus, aunque la respuesta era más que obvia. Parecía que él no se sentía capaz de entenderlo: sus dos mejores amigos estaban besándose como... ¿novios? Se le revolvió el estómago al pensar en aquello, y no era que no le gustara que ellos dos estuvieran juntos, sino que resultaría raro para él.

—Nada. —Se apresuró a decir Malfoy. —¿Por qué no vamos a... Zonko? —Propuso, nervioso y con las mejillas enrojecidas completamente.

Albus salió disparado como flecha hacia el negocio de bromas del pueblo, mientras que Rose y Scorpius se quedaron un poco más atrás, siendo incapaces de mirarse directamente a los ojos.

—Scorpius... —comenzó Rose, nerviosa —No... Yo... Ehh... —Pero no pudo continuar, porque no se sentía capaz de hacerlo, se había quedado sin habla.

—¿Somos amigos aún? —Le preguntó Scorpius luego de un rato, un poco más calmado. No sabía qué demonios eran en ese momento, si amigos, novios, amigos que... ¿se dan besos? Era todo tan confuso para ambos en aquél momento. —O... —tragó saliva y continuó: —¿más que amigos?

—¿Más que... amigos? —Preguntó Rose con voz temblorosa, sin mirarlo y al tiempo que se le revolvía el estómago violentamente, o eso sentía ella. —¿Podemos ser más que amigos? —Ahora sí, lo miró a los ojos.

—Yo... —lo pensó por varios minutos, aunque al volver el rostro hacia el de ella y contemplar el brillo de sus ojos finalmente respondió: —supongo que sí. _Más que amigos._

* * *

**_NdA.: _**_¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño one-shot scorose; es el primero__ que hago y la verdad no confío en que es muy bueno pero... algo es algo. Abierta a críticas constructivas y opiniones de cualquier tipo. Gracias por leer._


End file.
